(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple inspection device for wheel alignment, and more particularly to an inspection device which is used to examine that whether wheels of a car are actually aligned without offset. The inspection device is very easy and convenient to be installed and operated, thereby being suitable for a car driver to operate by oneself at home.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, the wheel alignment for a car includes primarily a camber angle, a caster angle, a king pin inclination, a toe-in, and a toe-out on turn. When the car has been operated for a long time or its chassis elements have been replaced, the wheel rims (including frames and tires) might be deformed, and some portions of tires might be worn out, a steering wheel might be jittering while driving in low speed, the car might be drifting or the steering wheel might be shaking while driving in high speed, or it is hard to turn the steering wheel, and even that a danger of sideslip might occur, which are caused by an inaccurate alignment.
Moreover, when the car driver has noticed the aforementioned conditions, he usually will directly hand over the car to a service workshop to perform the task of wheel alignment and calibration with expensive and sophisticated computer instruments. However, a ordinary driver cannot determine a cause of the car problem at once; therefore, he needs to heavily rely on the service workshop, and thus will have to spend a lot of maintenance fees. It is even inconvenient to a car driver in Europe or United States, since most of the European or American drivers have a habit of changing tires by themselves. Therefore, it is even more expensive to go to the service workshop after changing the tires at every time.
Accordingly, the inventor has designed an inspection device which is very easy and convenient to use, and can be suitable for the car driver to operate by oneself at home, thereby saving a cost of making an inspection and repairing at the service workshop.